Spoofs, Parodies, and Fun!
by AsylumAngel13
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring our teenaged heroes from 'The Silver Fanged Witch'. Based off of; movies, TV shows, musicals, even trailers and more! What mayhem could possible go on? Always open to ideas and suggestions.
1. FRIENDS

_**Hello fellow fanfiction-ites~**_

 _ **So while I'm I'm working in TSFW; I thought to myself, why not have a little fun? ;)**_

 _ **So I decided to so a collection of one-shots staring the heroes (Lyra and any OC I create included) in various scenes from movies, tv shows, trailers and more!**_

 _ **I'm always open to suggestions and ideas if you have any!**_

 _ **This chapter is a modern AU, just so you know and there's no confusion.**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Artemis said with a glare at her boyfriend from across the kitchen table they were sitting at with their friends. "You were in an

'I-Hate-Artemis' club?"

"Yes he was." Roy said proudly.

"No no." Wally mumbled, trying to deny it.

"So who else was in this club?" Dark grey narrowed.

"Well, there was also that exchange student from Bialya…but uh I don't think he knew what it was..…" Wally reluctantly, and rather sheepishly, answered.

"And what? You guys would just get together and say mean things about me?" Artemis got up from the table and walked to the living room couch. Pretty much everyone but Connor, who was still to busy eating, followed after her.

"Oh we did a little more than that." Roy said proudly.

"No no, no no, no." Wally tried cutting the dark haired boy off, to no avail.

"What else did you do?"

"We started a rumor." Roy's smirk grew.

"What rumor?" Artemis dared to ask. Behind him; Lyra roughly nudged Wally and gestured for him to answer, smiling sadistically the whole time. Wally cleared his throat and turned to Artemis, terrified to look her in the eye.

"Well uh, the rumor…the rumor was that you had him…both male ans female reproductive parts."

"WHAT?!" The blonde shrieked.

"That's right!" Roy said. "We said your parents flipped a coin and decided to raise you as a girl, but you still had a hint of a penis."

"Oh my God!" She shouted in despair.

"You started that?!" Barbara asked in disbelief.

"Wait you heard that?!"

"Everyone at our school heard it!" Barbara yelled with a smirking Dick nodding in agreement.

"Everyone at my school heard it." Kaldur piped up. "You were the hermaphrodite cheerleader from Gotham?"

"Oh no!" Artemis screamed and buried her face in her hands.

"This is making so much sense now! This is why Garth wouldn't go out with me! This is why Liam would only stay in this region!" She groaned motioning to her breasts.

"Uh actually Liam is gay now so that one isn't really our fault." Wally said.

"Babs, how come you never told me this?"

"Well I thought it might be true." Barbara defended. "And then I thought you were gonna cry and then…..show it to me."

Artemis sighed in irritation as Lyra, Dick and Roy cracked up laughing hysterically. She glared at Connor who was staring at her strangely.

"Connor! Stop staring!" She shouted. "There's nothing there! It's not true."

"Yeah I'm afraid I'm gonna need proof." He said with innocent bluntness that made the others laugh harder but Artemis just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know.**_

 _ **And remember, this is all just for fun! ;)**_

 ** _Sorry but I had to update this because I forgot a disclaimer, thank you to the one reviewer who reminded me but you got the show wrong ;) This chap. was a parody of an episode of f.r.i.e.n.d.s. Anyway; I don't own f.r.i.e.n.d s, Young Justice or Harry Potter, I only own Lyra, and shout out to the authors/creators of the ROTBTD (aka The Big Four) stories/YouTube videos. You guys are my inspiration for this._**


	2. Chicago!

**Hello~**

 **Here's a new chapter! This one is based off of one of my favorite musicals, Chicago! But there will be a tiny twist or two.**

 **As always I do not own Young Justice, Harry Potter, nor do I own Chicago. I only own Lyra, her wardrobe or any other OC I come up with.**

 **I'm always up for ideas, don't be shy!**

* * *

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

A young blonde woman shivered alone in the cramped, dark box that was now her room. She never meant to do it, honestly! It all just happened too fast.…and soon after she'd been carted off and tossed in here…

The sounds of water drops echoing from outside the room made her jumpy as they grew louder and something else filtered into the sound.

It was almost like…...drums?

Curious; she got up off the old creaky, stained mattress of her bed and looked out the small window in the heavy door that kept her locked up.

The hallway was dark, save for the strange mist that seemed to blanket the floor. A series of furious whispers made her jump, each one saying a single word.

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Star City"

"Kaldur'ahm."

The lights flickered until all but one fizzled out; and a bald man in a dark suit, small round glasses and a goatee stepped under the single light as if it were his spotlight.

It was Dr. Hugo Strange, the resident criminal psychologist.

"And now, the Six Merry Murderesses of the Belle Reve Penitentiary in their rendition of…The Cell Block Tango." He all but purred before disappearing into the shadows once more.

The lights seemed to have a little more life in them as they cast an eerie glow over what looked like a stage lined with six cells, each containing a single womanly silhouette in sexy black outfits.

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Star City"

"Kaldur'ahm."

Still in her own cell, the blonde couldn't help but watch as each woman sang a single word with such raw power and emotion while twisting their bodies in an almost illegally seductive way.

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Star City"

"Kaldur'ahm."

Their movements and voices became power powerful.

"POP."

"SIX."

"SQUISH."

"UH UH."

" STAR CITY"

"KALDUR'AHM".

The lights grew brighter now, illuminating each woman.

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He only had himself to blame~_

 _~If you'd have been there~_

 _~I'd you'd have seen it~_

 _~I betcha you would have done the same!~_ An older blonde woman sang out strongly.

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Star City"

"Kaldur'ahm"

A beautiful blonde with olive skin and dark grey eyes slinked out of her cell, flipping her long ponytail and stalking forward like a predator to the shadow of a man to the side.

"Y'know how some people have these little habits that get us down? Like Wally. Wally liked to chew gum, no not chew…Pop."

She and the man began to dance a slow, sensual tango with her taking the lead. "So I come home one day and I'm really irritated and looking for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Wally; laying on the couch, drinking a soda and chewing. No not chewing.…POPPING! So I said to him you pop that gum one more time…and he did. So I took my bow off the wall and I fired two warning shots.

…Into his head!" The man fell; with her ontop of him as she smiled wickedly, pulling out a long red scarf and yanking him up to dance away

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He only had himself to blame~_

 _~If you'd have been there~_

 _~I'd you'd have heard it~_

 _~I betcha you would have done the same!~_

This time a pale skinned, scarlet haired beauty with blue-green eyes sashayed out of a cell up to another shadowed man and they began to dance.

"I met Dick Grayson from Gotham City about two years ago. He told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink and we'd have dinner. And then I found out the truth…"

She pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist with a dark glare. "Single he told me? Single my ass! Not only was he taken…..Oh no, he had six girls. One of those playboys y'know? So that night when he came home; I fixed him his drink, as usual.

…You know some guys just can't hold their nightshade." She leaned down, as if to kiss him passionately. Only to pull a red scarf from his mouth with her teeth and a sadistic smile. The pair rolled away as another cell opened up.

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He took a flower in its pride~_

 _~And then he used it~_

 _~And he abused it~_

 _~It was a murder, but not a crime!~_

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Star City"

"Kaldur'ahm."

Another olive skinned woman strutted out of the cell next. Only she had wild black hair along with sharp dark grey eyes. She and the shadowed man that was her partner circled each other.

"Now I'm standing in the living room, practicing martial arts, minding my own business. In storms my husband Roy in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' The Batman' he says. He was crazy and he kept screaming 'You been screwin' The Batman.' And then he ran into my sai.

…He ran into my sai ten times." She pushed her partner away, pulling at the long red scarf that unfurled from under his shirt to pull him back and dance away.

 _~If you'd have been there~_

 _~I'd you'd have seen it~_

 _~I betcha you would have done the same!~_

This time, a timid woman with auburn hair and brown eyes gracefully danced out of her cell, and into her own mysterious partner.

 ** _"Why am I here? They said that I had a lover who held down my husband Connor while I sliced off his head. I tried to explain myself to the police when they came; but because I slipped in the blood and got it all over my clothes, they thought I did it. No one listened! I wasn't even home when he was killed. I loved Connor I would never kill him!"_**

"Yeah but did you do it?" The blonde whispered from her cell.

"Uh uh! Not guilty!" She cried, pulling out a white scarf and slowly dance away with her partner alongside the other women as they softly sang.

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He only had himself to blame~_

This time an older woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and full red lips confidently took center stage; joining not just a shadowed man, but also a mysterious woman noticeable blonde hair to dance

"My sister Harleen and I had this double act, and my husband Ollie traveled around with us. Now for the last number in our act we did these twenty acrobatic tricks. One, two, three four, five…splits, spread eagles, black flips, flip flops one right after another. Well this one night before the show we were at a hotel in Star City; the three of us boozin', having a few laughs and we ran out of ice so I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Harleen and Ollie doing number seventeen…The Spread Eagle!"

The partners went off the dance behind the woman as she sighed. "Well I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

…It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."

Twin red scarfs unfurled from her wrists and she took the center of the stage with her male partner, as the other murderesses and their own partners followed her lead.

 _~They had it coming (They had it coming)~_

 _~They had it coming (They had it coming)~_

 _~They had it coming (They took a flower)~_

 _~All along (In it's prime)~_

 _~I didn't do it (And they abused it!)~_

 _~But if I'd done it (And they abused it!)~_

 _~How could you tell me (It was a murder)~_

 _~That I was wrong (But not a crime)~_

The last woman; a peach skinned beauty with brunette hair and sharp hazel eyes, gracefully slipped out of her cell and took center stage along with her own shadow partner.

"I loved Kaldur'ahm more than I could possibly say. He was a real artistic guy…sensitive…..a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself; and on the way he found Tula, Raquel, Zatanna and Garth. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences.

…..He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead."

She pulled a red scarf out from her sleeve and wrapped it around his neck. She pulled the scarf tighter and the man collapsed. The rest of the women marched forward to join her.

 _~The dirty bum~_

 _~Bum, bum, bum~_

 _~The dirty bum~_

 _~Bum, bum, bum~_

 _~They had it coming (They had it coming)~_

 _~They had it coming (They had it coming)~_

 _~They had it coming (They had it coming)~_

 _~All along (All along)~~_

 _~Cause if they used us (Cause if they used us)~_

 _~And they abused us (And they abused us)~_

 _~How could you tell us that we were wrong?~_

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He had it coming~_

 _~He only had himself to blame~_

 _~If you'd have been there~_

 _~I'd you'd have seen it~_

 _~I betcha you would have done the same~_

She watched as the women slowly faded away like mist into the shadows.

"If you pop that gum one more time…"

"Single my ass…"

"Ten times…"

 ** _"Why am I here?…"_**

"Number seventeen…The Spread Eagle…"

"Artistic differences…"

The lights cake back on, revealing the empty halls of the prison once more. But their voices still haunted her…

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Star City."

"Kaldur'ahm."

...

"...What have I gotten myself into?..."

* * *

Girl - Cassie

Pop- Artemis

Six- Lyra (OC)

Squish - Jade

Uh uh- M'gann

Star City - Dinah Lance

Kaldur'ahm - OC


End file.
